


【相二】说谎

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】说谎

1、

二宫和也做了一个很漫长又很真实的梦。

他梦见自己的初恋情人。那个名叫相叶雅纪的人占有了他情窦初开的所有岁月。尽管他们最终分开了，但那人留下的印记一直都在，完全无法抹去。

在梦里，相叶和他在酒店的房间里，光是目光相触他就已经能感受到那人灼热的高温。他想起很多和相叶一起度过的亲密时光，那种年少时的冲动、暧昧、心动，每次回想都让他不可自控地觉得相叶雅纪大概是他这辈子的魔障，怎么都逃离不了。

在梦里，相叶赤裸着身体抱住他，他感觉到自己在冒汗，相叶的手只要落在他的腰上，他必然会全身瘫软。

身体相贴时他才发现自己也是一丝不挂，他近距离看着相叶肩上的烟花胎记，他颤着手轻抚，眼泪毫无预兆地滑了下来。

“和君不要哭。”

相叶的声音完全没有变，仍和当年分开时那样，带着轻微的沙哑，轻飘飘地听起来非常性感。

“雅纪，我想你……”

他抽着鼻头，把脸埋在那个熟悉到不行的胸膛。那深藏在内心的感受终于抛开了自尊说了出口。

“我知道，我也很想你。”

他闭着眼承受相叶如细雨一般的吻，从唇到全身，他的血液像是被点燃一般，烧得他难受。

“操我，快操我。”

他已经不顾羞耻，忘我地喊着令人脸红的骚话。

相叶粗壮的性器进到身体的时候，他又哭又笑。他以为自己早已经忘记了这感觉，但其实并没有。他的身体像是被相叶烙下了印记一般，只要接触到相叶，所有的一切就会复苏。他被操得不停流泪，却又在相叶射满他身体的那一刻，笑得非常满足。

他觉得自己就是个变态，明明知道相叶心里喜欢的人并不是他也不介意。

“雅纪，我喜欢你。”

他泪眼婆娑地看着撑在自己身体上方的男人，那张脸仍是分开时的模样——留着中长发，五官秀气，目光清澈透明。

当相叶的吻落下时，他醒了。

他急促地呼着气，腿间一片狼藉。他知道那只是一个春梦，在他甩下信息离开相叶五年后所发的一个小小的春梦，搞不好只是为了在梦里舒畅地射一发而已。

他摸了摸脸，他是真的哭了。

他躺在床上望着天花板，脑子里回想的是昨晚的梦。梦里相叶怎么抱他吻他爱抚他进入他，这些都一一在他的脑海里重播了一遍又一遍。不过是个梦，他却鲜有地记得很清楚，连相叶的神态和动作都像是真实发生在他身上一般。他过了很久才回过神来，拿起手机看了看，今天是四月一号愚人节，刚好是休息日。

他双腿大开地躺着，尽管下身黏得难受，他却还是不想动。以前他们做完都是相叶帮他清理的，尽管那个家伙总是会趁机缠着他再做一回。分手五年了，他见鬼地还是放不下他的初恋男朋友，还要在愚人节这。天梦见他，真是够了！

二宫和也，你有点骨气好吗？

梦境里的一切他记得清楚，他哭着对相叶说他想他，他哭着求他操他，他的情绪起起伏伏都是因为那个人，而那个人爱的却从来都不是他。都结束这么久了，他却还是走不出这段感情，看来先付出的人永远都是输家，被爱的永远都赢得干净利落。

他又躺了好一会，终于让理智回到脑袋，让自己认清现实。他无奈地换床单，然后从头到脚将自己清洗了一遍。

今天不用上班，虽然是很无聊的愚人节，但好歹是个节日，还是到处逛逛吧。

初春的东京透着寒意，他穿了件深蓝色的毛衣，高领的部分可以省去用围巾，水洗牛仔裤一直是他多年来的最爱。

好像也是相叶的最爱。

真是糟糕，他至今仍活在相叶的阴影之下。他在全身镜前照了好一会，他突然冒出一个念头：如果有一天他和相叶重逢，那会是怎样的场景？他突然想起五年前的愚人节，正正是这个愚人节，让他看到相叶和别人拥在一起，那个别人正是相叶暗恋了很久的系花。

二宫对着镜子露出了苦涩的神情。他明明就知道相叶的心里一直只有那个漂亮温柔又身材极好的系花，是他自己白痴把这段友情打破变成爱情，结果最后他失去了爱人的同时，也失去了挚友。

活该！二宫抚上镜子里的自己，他真的是太高估自己了。纵然他一直极具魅力也没有用，喜欢才是最大的魅力。

今天天气很好，初春里花儿开始绽放，二宫想起相叶的花粉症体质，想起以前他戴着口罩只露出因为过敏而湿漉漉的眼睛，那样的眼睛，漂亮得过火，漂亮得让人一见钟情，何况是从高中就呆在他身边的他？他大学毕业后被家里安排了要出国深造，他本想和相叶好好说清楚，尽管他对异国恋并不抱希望，但他也不希望在还没分手的时候看到自己的男朋友抱着别人。他承认那一刻他的心碎成了渣，他拼命和自己说这是假的，可是理智告诉他，他看到的都是真的！

他和相叶的分手是通过一封放到相叶家信箱的信来完成的。他常常会想当年相叶看到信的时候会是怎样的反应？大概会是松了一口气吧？他一直搞不懂相叶是抱着什么念头来和他告白以及提出交往的，如果他真的在乎他，为什么就任由分手成为真实而不来找他问个清楚？

虽然说人在分手后再想前任有没有爱过自己这种事是很傻，可是当一个人陷在这里面的时候，就算是聪明如二宫也不可避免会如此自问。

他爱过他吗？

相叶雅纪爱过二宫和也吗？

 

2、

二宫确信了今天的确就是个愚人节了。

不然怎么可能会上演他和初恋情人重逢的戏码？

事实上，他的初恋、他的前任，严格算起来就只有相叶一个人。他和别人根本恋不起来，爱不上手。

他不过是觉得那间新开的咖啡厅的装修很对他的胃口而已，他怎么会想到当他悠闲自在喝着咖啡吃着提拉米苏的时候，走进来的那个咖啡厅老板竟然是相叶雅纪。

在过去分开的五年里，二宫真的有想过有朝一日他和相叶重遇的时候会是怎样的光景，但怎么都不会是这样的。

对方在一脸错愕地喊了他的名字之后，但将他拉起往咖啡厅的二楼走去。

二宫觉得自己应该要挣扎才对，至少他应该喊救命，可是他没有，他几乎跟不上相叶那大长腿的步伐，他跌跌撞撞地被拉扯进二楼一个独立小房间的时候，他被相叶紧紧抱住。

相叶温热的身体让他终于清醒过来。

“放开我！”

他用力地想推开相叶，可这是永远都无法成功的事。

“放了你就会消失的！”

当相叶红着眼吼出这句话的时候，二宫觉得内心刺痛得要呼吸不过来了。

“我终于找到你了！”

相叶颤抖着手描绘着二宫精致的五官，他的爱人连眉眼都一如当年，仿佛这五年从未在他身上留下过任何痕迹。

相叶想当年是他太白痴，竟以为那封分手信是二宫在愚人节开的一个玩笑，当他过了几天找不到二宫以及他的家人时，他才明白当愚人节的玩笑成真的时候是多么可怕。

他一直在等二宫回来，尽管他并不知道二宫到底还会不会回到这片土地。

“你找我干嘛？”二宫的脑海里不可遏止地想起五年前的愚人节所看到的画面，现在抱着他的男人，当年也曾拥抱着别的女人，“我已经有男朋友了！”

当二宫赌气说出了谎言的时候，他看到相叶发红的眼眶里滴下了一滴又一滴滚烫的泪。

当相叶的吻和着他的热泪贴到二宫的唇上，二宫懵了。

“我不会再相信的！”相叶抹着脸上乱七八糟的泪，“和君是别扭的人，我应该早点看清楚这一点才对。”

二宫无言以对，他的谎言一下子就被拆穿了。他是单身，那相叶呢？

“你，你不是已经有柏木了吗？”

二宫低头用手抵着相叶的胸膛，他至今仍记得那个相叶暗恋的人的名字，说出口时无比锥心。

“我和柏木从来都没有开始过，我和她只是……”

相叶后悔极了，他当年就不该在二宫面前撒那样的谎，说什么自己喜欢了系花柏木，讲到底不过是最初害怕二宫不接受喜欢男人的他罢了。他喜欢的人从来都只有二宫一个，后来在一起之后他也就没有再在意柏木的事情了，现在听到二宫提起才觉得事情似乎不简单。

“可是我看到你抱她！五年前的愚人节，你在没有人的空课室里抱住她！我看得清清楚楚，你不要再骗我了！”二宫用力挣开相叶，嘶吼着当年看的一切。

相叶看着一向冷静的二宫崩溃的样子，脑子极速回想起当年发生过的事。

“那是误会。”

相叶想起来了，那天柏木是向来他告白的，他和二宫的感情一直藏在地下，外人只以为他们是好兄弟。他没想过他只是随口向二宫撒了个谎而已，这个谎却成了真。

他大概是过于震惊才会被柏木抱得紧紧的，他没想过鼎鼎有名的系花会喜欢他，看见一向漂亮出众的柏木哭得梨雨带花，所以才会一时鬼迷心窍地轻轻拍了拍柏木的肩。他没想过这一切会落入二宫的眼里，变成了分手的主因。

“我不想听！”

二宫转身想逃，却被相叶拉住甩到不远处的单人床上。

“是你逃走的，不是我背叛你！”

相叶大概明白了当年是怎么一回事，无非是谎言加误会，就是这些无谓的东西害他失去了二宫足足五年之久，他不可以让这样的事一再发生了，今天无论如何他都要让二宫清楚明白他的心意。他将二宫禁锢在自己的身下，他并不急于去占有他，他们曾经非常亲密，他对二宫的身体了如指掌，他有让二宫坦白一切的自信。

“我说喜欢柏木是谎话，我最初很怕你会讨厌喜欢你的我，所以我用谎言来掩饰一切。”相叶温柔地解释。

二宫别过脸去，他知道自己再也逃不了，他也不想再逃了。相叶的话让他一下子就软化了，他想不出还有什么理由能让自己再离开相叶。

两个人沉默地对峙。二宫突然想起了昨晚的梦境，想起五年前看到的画面，想起纠结了他五年的心痛。他的泪慢慢积聚慢慢滑下。

“对不起，是我当初撒谎在前，不然和君就不会误会了。”

相叶的唇极轻柔地落在了泪痕上。二宫压不住的心酸涌了上心头，他放声哭了起来。

相叶将二宫抱入怀里，那压抑的啜泣声像刀子将相叶的心凌迟，他将他搂得紧紧的，他知道这次再也没有人或事可以将他们分开了。

二宫觉得自己傻到极点了，为什么不肯相信相叶呢？

二宫哭了很久，等到他的眼泪停止时，相叶的衣服早已沾满了眼泪和鼻涕，惨不忍睹。

二宫抬起头看着相叶，他的恋人剪去了那飘逸的长发，显得干净利落成熟稳重，如果说岁月没有在他脸上留下太多痕迹，那么他想可能是上天把痕迹都转移在了相叶的身上。现在的相叶已不是当年那个毛头小子了。

相叶的眼睛红得惊心，满脸的泪痕让二宫心疼了起来，在他失声痛哭的时候，相叶也同样不好受。

“我们做吧。”二宫用那肉肉的汉堡手解着相叶的衣服，垂下头轻声地说：“操死我！”

相叶惊讶地看着二宫，他几乎怀疑自己的耳朵出了错，他害羞别扭的恋人什么时候变得这么坦率的？

二宫那句骚话用尽了他毕生的勇气，他的耳垂红得滴血，热得滚烫。相叶只愣愣地看着他解衣服的动作，这让他更加尴尬。

就在二宫觉得难堪到极限的时候，相叶一手揽上他的腰将人带到面前，两人的鼻尖已经碰触到了，二宫的心跳因为相叶这个举动而失去了控制。

“我会操得你下不床的。”

相叶不再废话，几乎是撕扯一般地将二宫扒个精光。毛衣和牛仔裤被甩到地上，二宫只剩下一条内裤包裹。相叶早已被二宫解开的衣服也被他迅速脱掉甩开，二宫看着相叶腿间的鼓起，昨晚的春梦又自动重播。他害羞地想错开视线，结果却被相叶压在床上亲吻了起来。

相叶用膝盖顶弄着二宫的下体，尽管隔着内裤布料，但二宫的身体还是很诚实地起了反应。相叶知道二宫哪些地方受不了玩弄，他捏着他胸前的小红豆，又痛又爽是对付二宫的好办法。然而当他看着晶莹的泪堆积在二宫的眼里，他又会心疼地俯身亲吻。

二宫伸手抱着相叶，弓起身子享受快感。

“和君还是这么敏感。”

相叶也被情欲折磨着，声音沙哑。他看着二宫被腺液打湿一块的内裤，变本加厉地用手大力揉弄。

二宫大口喘着气，性器被束缚在内裤里不停胀大让他很难受。

“雅纪，想要，脱掉。”

他红着脸哀求，相叶很满意他的反应，勾起内裤边缘将器官跳脱出来。

“嗯嗯……哈……”

相叶把那尺寸可观的家伙含入嘴里，那种熟悉的快感让二宫很快就要到临界点了。射出来的时候，二宫的双腿夹紧了相叶的脑袋，昨晚发泄过之后，现在的精液有点薄稀。

“和君的东西不像很久没有做过的样子哦。”

相叶太熟悉二宫了，甚至连精液都是他经常品尝的东西，他看着手心里的东西，语气不禁有些恼火。

二宫的神态还陷在高潮里，相叶的话他听得迷迷糊糊，他曲起双腿去蹭相叶的腰肢。

“和君和别人做过？”

相叶在等着二宫的答案，是的话，他该怎么做？

“昨晚和雅纪在梦里做了。”

二宫不敢看着相叶，这样的事说出口实在太让人羞耻了。

果不然，他听到相叶熟悉的笑声，让他更加难堪。相叶似是深知他此刻的心情一般，将白浊抹在他的穴口，二宫因这个动作噤了声。

“以后我就在身边了，和君什么时候想做都可以了。”

扩张很顺利，二宫软着身子攀着相叶的肩，肠肉绞着相叶的手指渐渐变得柔软。

他们一直亲吻着对方，相叶想他想得要疯。他爱极了二宫，特别是二宫陷在情欲里的放荡痴态。他像是要把过去所有的想念化成热吻印在二宫的身上一般，而二宫也积极地回应着他，相叶刻意在腺体上的按摩让他发出无法压抑的呻吟，可他甘之如饴。

二宫的性器巍巍颤颤地再站了起来，相叶亲了亲刚才在他口中释放的小可爱，抽出手指换上性器一点一点地开拓着甬道。

那种满足的饱胀感让二宫感动得哭了出来。

“啊啊！”

相叶狠狠地一用力，性器全部插了进去，那种从内到外仿佛被贯穿的感觉又爽又麻，二宫紧紧拥着相叶喘气。

“你是我的！”相叶掰开他的大腿用力地操干，“你终于又是我的了！”

二宫跟着那些律动摇晃着身体，“我永远都只会是你的！”

二宫主动分开那白嫩的臀肉，结合的部位隐约可见，他看着相叶粗大的性器一次又一次地从他的身体进出，他被相叶亲吻着，他的乳头被相叶揉搓玩弄，他闭上眼睛，想起昨晚梦里那个少年模样的相叶，再睁开眼看着这个成熟稳重的相叶，他笑了。

“笑什么？”

相叶舔着他下巴的痣，痒得他想躲，却又因为下半身被牢牢掐住而无法动弹。

“笑我们俩都傻！”

二宫捧着相叶的脸温柔地吻上了他英俊的眉目。他搂着相叶将身体坐了起来，体位的变化让相叶的阴茎进入到更深的地方。两人重重地喘息，二宫鲜有地主动地卖力动了起来。

“我操得你爽吗？”

相叶一边含住乳头轻轻啃咬，一边问着下流的问题。

“爽！雅纪用力点！还想要！”

二宫挺着胸脯往相叶嘴里送，自己另一只空闲的手开始在抠挖着早已硬挺的乳头，相叶也不为难他，他这副在情欲里的迷离模样早就让相叶神魂颠倒。

二宫被干得全身发抖，嘴巴就算被亲吻着也阻止不了那些诱人的声音不停泄出。相叶迷醉在那双失神又迷人的蜜色瞳孔里，他堵住二宫快要再次释放的小孔，惹得二宫茫然地摇头求饶。

“松开，雅纪，要去了。”

“我们一起。”

当两人同时攀上高峰的时候，他们都不约而同地在心里立誓，这辈子都不要再对眼前这个最爱的人说谎了。

 

END


End file.
